The present invention relates, in general, to a permanent magnet synchronous machine.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
A permanent magnet synchronous machine of a type involved here includes a stator and a rotor which together define an air gap. The stator includes teeth which have each a radial tooth pole and an axially extending tooth head, whereby the tooth heads are arranged adjacent the air gap and neighboring tooth heads in circumferential direction are spaced from one another by a slot. The rotor includes permanent magnets which are arranged in flux concentration direction.
The tooth heads become saturated when the flux density within the is high enough. As a result, increased losses are experienced. This problem has been addressed heretofore by preventing such flux densities within the air gap. The radial extension of the tooth heads is hereby kept as small as possible in order to realize a greatest possible slot cross section.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved permanent magnet synchronous machine which is effective and reliable in operation, even when subject to increased flux density within the air gap.